dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yamcha and Pu'ar
Yamcha and Pu'ar (ヤムチャとプーアル, Yamucha to Pūaru) is the seventh chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Its anime counterpart is "Yamcha the Desert Bandit". Cover The cover features Puar and Yamcha. Yamcha is wearing a white headband and holding his sword over his shoulder. This is also the first manga chapter cover to not feature Goku or Bulma. Summary On driving a boat down a river to their next destination, Bulma mentions they are headed to a place near Fry-Pan Mountain. In panic, Oolong transforms into a fish and escapes, However while Goku attempts to strip and dive in to go after him, Bulma removes her panties and uses them as bait to lure him back. Once Oolong is back on the boat, Bulma offers to eventually give Oolong a pair of her underwear if he makes himself useful and gives him a PP Candy. The boat then runs out of gas, so they have Oolong transform into an paddle which Goku uses to get the boat to shore. Once they get on shore, Bulma tries to reach for her capsule case and realizes that she dropped it in the river. Amidst Bulma's desperation, Oolong tries once again to make a run for it, but he is unaware the effects of the PP Candy he ate earlier which gives him diarrhea every time someone makes pig noises around him. Oolong comes back once again and is forced to transform into a motorcycle, but collapses once Bulma tries to ride it. Oolong explains that his powers are limited to appearance and does not affect his strength. After Bulma abandons the idea, Oolong transforms into a pair of panties and offers to be a replacement for the ones she used in the river, but she declines in anger and slams him into the ground. Not wanting to be the only one who has to walk, Bulma forces Goku and Oolong to walk with her as they go through the Diablo Desert. As Bulma gets tired, she stops and starts throwing a tantrum demanding for the luxuries she is used to and quickly falls asleep in shade under a rock. Oolong and Goku decide to rest as well and wait for Bulma to wake up, but at the moment we see a strange looking cat named Puar looking at them through a telescope from a nearby hideout. Puar runs inside the hideout and informs the fellow bandit Yamcha, of their next victims. They seem exited at the prospect of an easy target and fly on their jet towards them. Appearance Characters *Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance Locations * Earth ** Diablo Desert *** Yamcha's Hideout Objects * Boat * Panties * PP Candy * Jet Squirrel * Yamcha's sword Differences from Anime * Bulma tells Goku to not bother going into the river to chase Oolong and goes straight to fishing him out with her panties. In the anime just before Bulma fishes Oolong out with her underwear, Goku strips down and quickly dives into the river to chases after Oolong and has no luck in finding him. Censorship * In the vizbig edition the word "Panties" was changed to "Undies". Gallery Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga